


Study

by vix_spes



Series: Lessons [2]
Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hannibal Extended Universe, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: Galahad has always been a quick learner.





	Study

Galahad disliked the Woads at the best of times but, at this particular moment, he hated them with every fibre of his being. It had been two weeks since Galahad had screwed up all of his courage and confronted Tristan while the two of them had been out on a scouting mission at Arthur’s request. It had ended up better than Galahad had expected, namely with him backed up against a tree, Tristan’s lips on his, Tristan’s hand up his skirt and on his bare arse and Galahad reaching his climax against Tristan’s thigh. Galahad didn’t regret anything of what happened, what he did regret was that nothing more had happened since.

Having had a period of relative inactivity from the Woads, they were now making up for it with a vengeance. The knights were on patrol almost constantly and, as the two scouts of the group, Tristan and Galahad were working even more than the rest. When they finally made it back to the garrison, the most they could manage was some food and wine before collapsing into bed. There had been a couple of instances in the stables where Galahad had found himself pushed against a beam and kissed and fondled until he was weak-kneed but it wasn’t really what he wanted. He desperately wanted more. More of the lessons that Tristan had promised him. He just needed to bloody Woad attacks to let up so that he could do something about it.

Not that he had any idea what he was going to do. Tristan was the one who knew what he was doing; all Galahad had was an overactive imagination and a whole host of fantasies. Neither of those things were going to help him much when it came to seducing Tristan and the last thing that Galahad wanted to do was attempt something, botch it and end up chasing Tristan away. Not least because it would make the rest of their tenure in Britain almost unbearable. The older knight may have implied more but that didn’t mean that he wouldn’t go and find a more experienced bed partner than Galahad if he felt that Galahad wasn’t worth the effort.

When Arthur announced some down time after three solid days of patrolling with no sign of the Woads, Galahad had come to a decision, however mortifying it was. He was just going to have to ask Vanora for advice.

What followed was probably the most awkward and embarrassing conversation that Galahad had ever partaken in. He loved and adored Vanora as all of the knights under Arthur’s command did – some more than others – but Galahad had a slightly different relationship with her in that Vanora had taken it upon himself to mother him, given his age in comparison to the other knights. Not that Galahad had complained much. Barely into his teens by the end of the long journey from Sarmatia to Britain, there had been occasions when Galahad had been in sore need of maternal comfort and he had willingly availed himself of what Vanora offered. She had soothed his injuries, his nightmares and his homesickness so to ask her for sexual advice was disconcerting to say the least.

Galahad had seized his moment carefully, timing it so that the other knights were almost drunk and thoroughly occupied so they didn’t see Galahad and Vanora sneaking off to talk. Even so, Tristan commented on how flushed Galahad was when he returned, arching his eyebrow in a silent question that Galahad forced himself to ignore, grateful when Tristan didn’t push any further. He didn’t think he’d ever blushed so much, even at Bors’ frequent ribald jokes and he certainly knew far too much about Vanora and Bors’ sex life now but, more importantly, he had some ideas that he could use on Tristan.

~*~

Even with Vanora’s advice, it wasn’t until the following evening that Galahad had managed to summon his courage and attempt to put his newfound knowledge into action. As the knights gathered as usual around Vanora’s tavern, Galahad monitored his alcohol intake carefully. He needed to drink just enough that the others wouldn’t get suspicious but not so much that he exceeded his fairly low tolerance for alcohol. He needed enough alcohol to give him that extra little bit of confidence without getting so drunk that he messed everything up. Of course, Tristan wasn’t helping matters in the slightest. He had seated himself next to Galahad at the table and, under its cover, he was running teasing fingers up Galahad’s bare thigh, inching higher with each pass but never quite reaching where Galahad wanted to be touched. It left Galahad in a combined state of frustration and arousal.

When the knights started to break up for the evening, Galahad forced himself to remain behind when Tristan headed for his room, not wanting to be too obvious. Finally, when Bors and Dagonet were engrossed in a drinking game and Lancelot and Gawain had decided upon their women of choice for the evening, Galahad made his escape, grateful that his blush was hidden by the low light as Vanora waggled her eyebrows at him and mouthed good luck as he moved past her, following Tristan.

Tristan’s rooms were the furthest from where the knights usually congregated to socialise in an evening but, even so, Galahad found himself standing in front of the door all too quickly. Once there, he found that his courage failed him somewhat. Instead of actually knocking on the door, he found himself simply staring at it, only to blink in confusion when he found himself looking at Tristan rather than the door.

“Were you ever going to knock or were you just going to stand there forever?”

“Tristan, how do you do that?”

Of course, Tristan gave no reply and simply stepped back and gesturing Galahad in with a somewhat imperiously raised eyebrow. Rolling his eyes and huffing under his breath, Galahad brushed past Tristan, hearing the door click shut behind him.

“So, what brings you to my rooms, Galahad? Has it got something to do with you sneaking off to talk to Vanora?”

“How do you…” Galahad trailed off, not bothering to finish the question. Of course Tristan knew, why wouldn’t he? This was Tristan. He knew everything.

“You were good; none of the others noticed you but I will always be better. That means the real question is, what might you need to ask Vanora in private that you didn’t want the rest of us hearing, hmm?”

Galahad couldn’t help the flush that darkened his cheeks above his attempts at growing a beard and, judging from the way that Tristan’s lips curved into a knowing smirk, he hadn’t missed Galahad’s reaction. Which, of course, made Galahad blush even more.

“Did you go to Vanora to ask her how to please a man? How to please me?”

Galahad’s mouth was so dry that he couldn’t form words so he simply nodded.

“Go on then, show me what you learned.”

Galahad felt that his heart was beating so loudly that Tristan had to be able to hear it as he sank to his knees, his head spinning as he tried to remember everything that Vanora had told him. His fingers trembled as he lifted them to unlace Tristan’s breeches and he was grateful that Tristan didn’t make a comment. As he unlaced the breeches and peeled the leather down strong thighs, Galahad caught a whiff of the scent that he always associated with Tristan; leather and bow oil but muskier and he felt his mouth water. He leaned in and nuzzled along one sharp hipbone, breathing deeply before he pulled back to properly take in the sight in front of him. He’d seen Tristan’s cock before on multiple occasions before – all of the knights had seen each other bare – but there was a bit of a difference between seeing Tristan’s cock from a relative distance and starting at it close-up with the intention of taking it in his mouth. Of course, even Tristan’s cock was bigger than average; it would be too much for Tristan to be no better than the next knight when it came to what was in his breeches. Galahad very deliberately didn’t compare himself to Tristan, although the temptation was very real. Instead, he opened his mouth as wide as possible and engulfed as much of Tristan’s cock, trying not to be daunted by how much of the length didn’t fit.

He was sure that his efforts were far more enthusiastic than expert but he tried his best to suck at the fat head on his tongue, bobbing his head and trying to remember Vanora’s advice whilst ignoring the ache in his jaw. Galahad was starting to think that it wasn’t going too badly when, of course, everything went wrong.

Galahad gagged as he became slightly too over-confident and tried to take more of Tristan’s cock, resulting in the head of Tristan’s cock brushing the back of his throat. Coughing and spluttering, he pulled back letting Tristan’s cock slip out of his mouth as tears of frustration and embarrassment caused his eyes to water. He knew that this had been a mistake. Breathing heavily, he focused on the floor, fully expecting Tristan to send him away any minute. What he wasn’t expecting was for Tristan’s hand to twine through his curls, using the grip to force Galahad to make eye contact.

“Over ambitious pup.”

The tone was fond and Galahad relaxed fractionally as Tristan brushed his thumb over Galahad’s already red lips. “Such a smart, pretty mouth. Let’s teach you how to use it properly, hmm?” And then Tristan was pushing his thumb past Galahad’s lips with the order, “Suck.”

Galahad did as he was told, looking up through his eyelashes at Tristan and feeling a little pleased with himself at the look of clear arousal in the older knight’s eyes.

“I always knew you’d look good on your knees but you’re going to look even better in a few minutes.”

This time, rather than allowing Galahad free rein, Tristan took control, taking his cock in hand and dragging the tip across Galahad’s lips, painting them with a mixture of pre-come and Galahad’s own saliva. Unable to help himself, Galahad licked his lips, savouring the taste of Tristan on his lips and feeling his own cock give a twitch of interest as Tristan’s eyes darkened further with arousal. Feeling emboldened by the fact that Tristan hadn’t tossed him out on his ear, Galahad leaned forward and opened his mouth, lapping at Tristan’s cock head, eager for the taste of Tristan’s pre-come again. Not wanting to embarrass himself again, he didn’t try to take Tristan’s cock in his mouth, instead opting to lick along the length of Tristan’s cock, tracing his tongue along the pulsing vein on the underside. By the time that Tristan used the hand fisted in Galahad’s curls to pull him back, both Tristan’s cock and Galahad’s chin were slick with spit, a thin trail of spittle connecting Tristan’s cock and Galahad’s lips.

“Open wide.”

Galahad did precisely that, opening his mouth as wide as he could as Tristan pressed the head of his cock past Galahad’s lips. He found his eyes watering reflexively as Tristan’s cock slid deeper and was beyond grateful when Tristan pulled back.

“Relax, pup, and breathe through your nose.”

Galahad didn’t have a chance to respond before his mouth was filled again, Tristan using his grip on Galahad’s hair to pump his length in and out of Galahad’s mouth a couple of times. Galahad could feel the skin at the corners of his lips straining around Tristan’s girth but he had no desire to stop. He looked up at Tristan as a thumb brushed over his lips where they were wrapped around Tristan’s cock.

“You look even better like this than I dreamed you would, that pretty little mouth of yours all red and swollen around my cock.”

Galahad made a noise in the back of his throat at Tristan’s words, feeling Tristan’s hand tighten in his hair in reaction which, in turn, had Galahad’s cock hardening further. Intrigued and wondering what further reactions he could coax from Tristan, Galahad decided to start experimenting.

Bringing up one hand to wrap around the part of Tristan’s cock that he couldn’t fit in his mouth, Galahad started to jack Tristan off while he bobbed his head as best as he could. When he moved his hand back to fondle Tristan’s balls, the older knights’ hips jerked, causing Galahad to gag as another inch of Tristan’s cock slipped into his mouth. Blinking his eyes furiously as tears slipped down his cheeks, Galahad focused on breathing through his nose and attempted to swallow the saliva that had pooled in his mouth, earning him a rumble of familiar curses above him in a harsh and guttural tone.

“That’s it. Good boy. You always were a quick study, weren’t you, pup?”

The rarely heard praise in combination with the assault on his senses from having Tristan’s cock in his mouth had Galahad’s cock leaking a steady stream of pre-come where it curved up against his belly. It leaked even more as Tristan now used his grip on Galahad’s curls to fuck into Galahad’s mouth, pistoning his hips and driving his cock just that little bit deeper each time so that Galahad came a little bit closer to the sharp jut of Tristan’s pubic bone with each thrust and was forced to brace himself against Tristan’s thighs. For his part, Galahad simply focused on relaxing his jaw as much as possible, hollowing his cheeks and sucking audibly as he stared up, locking gazes with Tristan who was staring at him through hooded eyes.

When he felt Tristan’s cock start to pulse in his mouth, Galahad wasn’t expecting it and coughed as the first spurts of bitter fluid covered his tongue before Tristan was pulling back, stroking himself and directing the rest of his come over Galahad’s face with a primal roar. It was this visceral reaction that had Galahad coming untouched, his come covering his belly and thighs as well as the floor. His chest heaving for breath, Galahad deliberately licked some of Tristan’s come from his lips, savouring both the taste and the tortured groan that his actions ripped from Tristan’s throat.

“So, when’s my next lesson?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd prefer to comment on DW, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.dreamwidth.org/275472.html)


End file.
